Goodbye
by Total awesomeness 13
Summary: Suicide notes. Canada's his thoughts as a child to the end.Chibitalia's note after HRE died. Prussia awhile after becoming a ex-nation. Russia after the U.S.S.R ended. Poland after Lithuania was taken by Russia. England after the American revolution. Spain after Romano leaves. Sealand at some part of his life when he's still a kid. Not historically accurate don't have room for more
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so my friends and I were bored so we started writing suicide notes for the counties., it was fun in a way. And I know that suicide is a big issue, and should not be taken lightly. So love everyone and don't spread hate!**

* * *

I use to be loved. I had my Papa, who was always there for me, through all my childish fears. From when I had a nightmare, to when lightning cracked across the sky. He only left when he had to. But for only days at a time. He was the one who gave me my first friend. "A friend" he had said "to be there when I'm not there". But then he lost me. I wasn't part of his family anymore. He just packed all my stuff away in boxes to be sent with me, stone faced. I now lived with a different man. He was nice to me when he noticed me, but my brother always came first. Then when I had nightmares, I just curled up beneath the covers. Then my brother left us. He was free! But I wasn't, and my caretaker beat me in anger that day. Soon all of the others left too, tell I was close to the last one. He let me go, with cold and broken eyes. I lived by myself for a long time, no one even giving me a second glance. Wars came and passed as I did my part. I was still alone. I tried to get attention, but it is never given. I soon went to pain for comfort. Scars soon became one of my only friends. I was alone, always alone. Forgotten, thrown away, a replacement. I am worthless. I don't know how I lasted this long. But I guess now I broke. No one cares or ever has. My only real friend doesn't even remember me. So I'm going to die. I have already died on the inside.

From:

Your Forgotten

* * *

**Yep, Canada killed himself...and if your bored to and want a note of a character of your choice just tell me (not that anyone goes?)**

**-is **


	2. Chibitalia

**This is another note this one for Chibitalia! Depressing I know.**

* * *

I'm useless. Even through I clean, paint, and sing. I'm useless. Anyone can do those things better then me. The only person that seemed to really care is gone. I felt like I had to impress someone when he was around? Now all there is, is them, and they don't care? The only reason they haven't given me away is because I'm cute. That's the only reason people like me. If it wasn't for my looks and land I would still be out on the streets. I'm jealous of my brother because even though he can't do lots of things his boss still likes him. I don't want to be known for my looks. I want them to remember me for my actions! The only person that really cared is dead! So I'm going to join him. There is nothing to live for. My brother doesn't even know who I am anymore.

I can see his face.

* * *

**Sorry that this one is much shorter then the one before it. **


	3. Prussia

**Wow two uploads in one day! Thank you ****esaderfytg**** for the inspiration. Sorry in advance if this doesn't make sense.**

* * *

Why am I still here? I'm not even a nation anymore? I should be dead and buried by now! I shouldn't be around. I'm stupid useless, arrogant, weak, and reckless. I use to be strong! I conquered enemy after enemy, nothing could stop me! But then I started losing. Now I don't even have any land to call my own. I live in my brothers fucking basement! Yet I still have the nerve to go around like I own the world. I hurt my best friend (and secrete crush). I made him fucking cry! Everything I do hurts people. I let my little brother die. All I do is waste my brothers time and space. I don't have a purpose. Everyone I know or met must hate me in some way, cause I deserve it. So now I'm going to disappear (like he use to do). Out of all of you wonderful lives. I hope I can make your lives a little easier.

Stay awesome!

* * *

**I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. And Prussia's crush is Canada, but if you want it to be someone else then mentally put them in there. please review, that's what makes me write. If you have any people you want a note for just somehow get your point across. -IS **


	4. Russia

**Thanks again ****esdertytg** **for reviewing and giving me an idea, this probably wouldn't have any new chapters in a long time if it wasn't for you!**

* * *

I'm tired of being alone. Everyone I even tried to talk to seemed to shrink away. I'm not just some monster, I'm a person too. I just want friends who like being with me? I don't try to scare people off, I'm just trying to be friendly? I don't want to live alone anymore, in this world so cold. It seems like the harsh cold of winter is the only thing that doesn't fear me. But all it does is reminds me of all the mistakes I've made. I don't try to be cruel, its just how I was taught. My life has been filled with people being cruel, to me and other people. I didn't know kindness for the longest time. I wish that I could escape the bitter cold and live in a warm place, filled with sunflowers. I love sunflowers, they have this brightness to them that seems to capture the sun. But there is no sunflowers in the winter. I'm not going to be able to see them again. Too evil, as they say, to be near such a creature. I'm not going to be with them much longer.

Hopefully there are sunflowers in heaven.

* * *

**There we go. I hope I didn't ramble or anything. Thanks again ****esdertytg**** for the inspiration. If anyone who reads this wants a not a note for one of their character just review! -IS **


	5. Poland

**Thank you all that reviewed, I will put you suggestions into action as soon as possible. **

* * *

I am a horrible person. I just let him get taken! Why didn't I do something? O I know why, cause I'm useless, stupid, and selfish. All I do is try and draw attention to myself. If its through my words, cloths, or actions. I only care for myself. When he was in trouble all I did was laugh. How could I be so heartless? I'm disgusted with myself. I don't take anything seriously, and in return no one takes me seriously. I'm just a stupid spoiled brat. The only one that really listened is gone and its my fault. I don't really have a point anymore, nothing brings me happiness. I'm a stupid waste of air. He is probably dead by now, so I'm going to met up with him. No one really cares about me anymore, I don't care anymore? So like, totally, goodbye.

* * *

**I had been thinking about writing one for Poland for awhile just kept forgetting. Review if you want a note for a character.-IS**


	6. England

**Wow I can't believe now many views this got in this amount of time. Love you guys. This chapter is inspired by ****Dalvanbraginski****. Thank you for the reviews! **

* * *

Were did I go wrong? I tried to be a good parent? I tried to be there for you? I guess I just didn't do as well as you wanted. I'm sorry. I guess I was to arrogant to notice that you were unhappy. I never knew how to be a parent, especially from across a ocean. I love you, why did you have to throw it all back at me. I'm sorry I didn't live up to your expectations. I felt like I could do nothing wrong for so long, that I forgot that even kings make mistakes. I was the king, I ruled the vast oceans, defending my people, and conquering the bad guys. When you were young I must have seemed like I could do no wrong, that I was a hero. But then you grew up and saw the monster I really was. I hope your happy now. Cause you made me realize how wrong I am. Goodbye my son.

* * *

**Review, and tell me what you think and any other characters you want in this. -IS**


	7. Romano

**Some many chapters in one day wow! This chapters character choice comes from ****roderica Edelstein.**

* * *

Why can't I so anything right? I try, I really do. I just can't do anything as good as my brother. Its not his fault, but sometimes I just can't help but hate him. I can't stand how people always compare us. We're two different people, that can do different things! I shouldn't have to always have to try and live up to a bar set so high. When we were little I would try and help my brother with work but I always ended up undoing whatever he did. Then when I had a family of my own, he wanted to trade me for my brother. After witnessing that I put up wall after wall, to protect myself from those ungrateful bastards. That's why I push people away from me. I don't want to be hurt because I'm not my perfect little brother. I'm not sorry if I hurt you, you deserve it. Now I'm doing to leave to stop anymore scars from forming on my heart.

Bye bastards!

* * *

**Review and suggest a character and I will try and write a note for them.** **-IS**


	8. Spain

**Ok I wrote this some time ago but didn't post. It might be similar to some or the previous notes mostly because its getting harder and harder to think of ideas **

* * *

I wear a mask. Almost everyone wears a mask now, because real emotion isn't excepted in society. Some are emotionless, happy, angry, or just creepy. It's easier to hide the pain with a smile for me, make them believe that nothing is ever wrong. There use to be a time when I didn't need a mask. I believed that I was strong, everyone was to afraid of me to question anything. Nothing could stand in my way. Then you came around, I thought maybe I was getting a servant someone that was afraid of me like everyone else. But you were something more. You showed me that I could be more them a conqueror, a murder, a monster. I watched you grow up, teaching me new things about myself everyday. Soon you were all grown and didn't need me anymore. I wasn't your boss anymore, you didn't depend on me so you left to make a new life. That's when my mask really started to take effect. I was heartbroken when you left. All the people that left before never came back? I didn't relies how much I need you to keep me sane. I can't handle being without you, I didn't relies tell you left but I love you. But your never coming back. I don't think I can keep this mask up much longer, the pain is to much. It is just to much. Bye bye love!

* * *

**There you go, is you have a character that you want a note for just review. (I'm trying to do one for America but I can't think of anything) -IS**


	9. Sealand

**I'm getting to the America one but it might end up being one of the last ones cause I find it really hard to start even though I have a idea. This character comes from ****esdertyty****.**

* * *

Hello I'm Sealand and I want to become a country. But no one wants me to. They ignore me, criticize me, tell me hoe to live my life. Don't they realize that this is my dream? I want to grow up and go to meetings, have alliances, and prove just how great I really am. They just throw all my dreams on the ground and stump on them saying that this is stupid. I don't want to have to depend on my "parents" protection when I get in trouble, I want to be able to take care of myself. I want them to accept me. I am a optimist, but the criticism is getting to much. I want to really have an affect on the world! But apparently that's to much for a little kid. I guess I'll never get a chance to grow up and prove them wrong. I don't see the point in trying, they won't ever accept me anyway. So I might as well say goodbye and take my annoying existence away from you.

* * *

**Yep, cross Sealand off the list. I'll be working on America, and South Korea. There was this really cute song I was listening to wile writing this its called ****In My Arms ****by Plumb (?). Review and tell me what you think and any characters you would like.**


	10. China

**Thank you all that reviewed I almost cried from happiness! This suggestion came from Mr./Ms. Guest-person-that -doesn't-really-have-a-name.**

* * *

The world is moving to fast, I can't keep up. I won't to go back to when things were simple. I watched as the world grew up with you all fallowing. All of you brought so much life to me. Now your all grown up and I'm some old man. I'm sorry for all the times I hurt all of you. I'm sorry if it seemed as thought I was mad at you, I'm so proud of all of you. You grew up into a big country with so many friends, you don't need your old man to guild you anymore. Even though it hurts sometimes, I'm glad you escaped from me. I hope you all are ready to live on your own, because that's what I've been preparing you all for. Make sure to take care of yourself and your siblings. I'm off to live with the emperors of old aru!

* * *

**There we go, I hope it wasn't to bad, I don't now much about China's personality? Review, tell me what you think and recommend a character.-IS **


	11. Norway

**I did research for this! This is the first time! Yay! hopefully its good. Character inspiration from ****sorcha**

* * *

Expressionless, that's one world that would defiantly define me. I'm sorry if it seemed like I didn't care, it was just a simple defense? The world is a terrible place, you have to be prepared. Little brother, I hope I didn't ruin your life to much. I made you like me emotionless and alone. I hope you'll be happier now that you don't have me holding you down. To my apparent "best friend" I hope I didn't hurt you to much, with my stupid antics. You'll find someone better soon, your a good person. Just don't change. I'm not as crazy as I seem, the creatures I see are real just invisible. It really does hurt me when I hear what you all say about me, even if I don't show it. I'm a lonely person full of empty space were life use to be. I hope I didn't hurt any of you with my lack of reaction, I really do care. But none of you need a dead weight that I am so I'm going to Valhalla, see you there.

* * *

**Hope this meet up to your expectations. Review and tell me what character you want next.-IS **


	12. Switzerland

**I wanted to do this note after reading a fic were Vash die's and sad music. This happens after Liechtenstein grows up and gets in a fight with her brother and moves out.**

* * *

I'm sorry I failed you. I was trying to keep you safe from everything. I guess it was just to much. Why do every one of my mistakes come back and ruin my life? I guess that all those wrongs and mistakes built up tell they were big and strong, overcoming me. I just want to have something good in my life, why can't you understand? I have no one to turn to, they all just run away. I am a nice soul, just its hidden deep down. Why am I kidding, I use to kill people for a living for the longest time! The only thing any good in my life left. I'm sorry for all my mistakes, being neutral is just to hard.

* * *

**Sorry that its small, but I hope it gets his character down. Review and tell me what character you want next.-IS**


	13. Germany

**This one comes from a character recommended by my sister. I'm sorry I haven't gotten around to doing any of the requested characters I just don't have any ideas yet. possibly recommend a sad song for me to listen to cause music is often my inspiration.**

* * *

I'm evil, I managed to ruin trillions of lives, wither directly or not. I allowed my boss to attempted to kill of a entire race! It was my fault that the two biggest wars in history happened! I don't know how anyone could even think of being friends with my, I'm a monster? I have a stone hearty and a cruel mind. Its a wonder my brother hasn't rejected me yet. All I go is yell orders and point out what's wrong with everything. I can't help it, that's what I seemed to be raised to do. Its not my brothers fault, he didn't teach me to be a rock. I'm sorry I was so cruel to you. I don't think I meant to. I'm just not worth saving. Auf Wiedersehen.

* * *

**Germanys gone, how most of the Germanic nations are all dead? I will try and get to all of your requests. Review and tell me what character you want next.**

** Auf Wiedersehen=Goodbye**

**-IS**


	14. Latvia

**Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, I just got distracted by other fandoms. Opps? This is one that I wrote a long time ago (like a month). so all I know is that its about Latvia, and during the U.S.S.R times.**

* * *

Why do I have to be so weak? If I just could stand up and defend myself I could be free. I don't want to be stuck in this world of fear and pain. Every night cries could be heard, and they send shivers down my spine. There was no comfort, no escape. Sometimes I could fool myself into being happy. My only friends Don't even know I'm in such pain, for as long as they've known me I've been like this. Its not their fault, they couldn't have helped anyway. this was suppose to be something I was suppose to fix myself. But a life of pain isn't a life at all. So I might as well make it final. Hello life.

* * *

**I don't really quiet understand what I just wrote but I hope you like it. please review, that's what makes me write. If you have any people you want a note for just put it in the review. -IS**


	15. Japan

**Hey, I'm in the mood to write suicide notes know, this is Japan. You know that episode in like the first or second season were Japan is in that dark room and won't come out to see the other countries, just put that to a darker note and that's what we're dealing with. Thank you ****Roderica Edelstein ****for reviewing, and ****Kazve-sama**** for suggesting this character. **

* * *

I'm all alone. I haven't seen anyone like me in so long. This self imposed isolation is horrible, but I can't stop. I don't want people to change me no matter how much good they say it will do. In this cruel world people are always trying to change anyone who is the slightest bit different, and I don't want to be part of that kind of world. Isolation isn't working, their trying to break into my safe place and force it to do their will. I know its cowardly but I just Don't want to change, I like myself. Sorry?

* * *

**There we go, I'm sorry that its a bit short I'm just trying to adjust my writing style. Thank you all that reviewed, and I hope you like the chapters to come. I need more suggestions so please review (If you want America or Korea please wait still stumped)-Is**


End file.
